Sweet heart
by 123hollay97
Summary: When two sisters, Alexis and Mia, move to la push after their mother's death, their lives get less normal than they were before. It's bad enough they witnessed a man get murdered by a vampire when they were last in la push. Now they have the local werewolves to deal with. my first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. prologue

My name is Alexis Winters. I was seven when my opinion on life changed. I used to think that nothing bad can happen to you. I thought that, when you're little, your parents protect you from all the bad things that can happen. I was visiting my granny for a week with my mom and my little sister, Mia. Mia was 6 and she looked more like dad whereas, I looked more like mom. I had brown hair that fell in curls down to my shoulders, Mia ad jet black, straight hair. I had brown eyes and Mia had green eyes that were like emeralds. Although, we both had a light olive skin tone like our parents.

We were sat in granny's kitchen on the wooded chairs and Mia was sat next to me. I was swinging my legs back and forth under my chair, waiting for granny to hand over the chocolate chip cookies she always made. I looked at Mia and saw she was copying me, swinging her legs back and forth at the same time as me and watching me to make sure she was doing it right. She looked up to my face and gave a sheepish smile. I gigged and tickled her. She gave out a little screech while mom walked in. she smiled down at us and handed Mia Ellie, Mia's toy elephant. Mia reached out and clutched it to her chest. She swung it side to side.

"Make sure you don't lose it again Mia." Mom said as she chucked Mia under the chin. Granny came in and told us the cookies would be done in half an hour.

"Then I'm gonna play outside." I told them and hopped down from my chair. Mia scrambled down and landed on her bottom, she picked herself up and took my hand in hers.

"Can I come too?" she asked, giving me a hopeful look. I nodded and she clapped her hands and did little jumps.

"Well, be careful, ok? Don't wander off." Mom said and went into the kitchen to talk to granny. Me and Mia ran outside and played tag in the garden. The garden had a white wooden fence surrounding it. It was a bright, hot day and the sun was high in the sky. Next to granny's garden was a forest that seemed to go on for miles. The trees were green and huge, so big they seemed to go far up into the clouds. Mia stopped playing and looked through the fence and in to the forest.

"Mia what are you looking at?" I asked, coming up behind her. Mia turned back to me with a confused expression.

"There's a sparkly man in the forest." She said.

"Let me see." I said and looked through the fence. I didn't see anything so I turned to Mia and scowled at her.

"You shouldn't make things up like that, what if mom heard you. You'd scare her."

"I'm not making it up," she said as her eyes began to water, "there was a man in the forest and he waved at me."

"Then why didn't I see him?"

She scowled at me and marched over to the gate. I followed behind her and she turned to me when she got to the gate.

"I'll prove there was a man in the forest." She said and ran out the gate and into the forest. I ran quickly after her, trying to catch her. If mom found out I'd lost her she'd be really mad. When mom isn't there I have to look after Mia. Mia ran for a little longer and the stopped at the edge of a giant rock to look around. She swung around in circles, searching the forest.

"He's not here." She told me.

"Ok then, why don't we go back to the garden?" I suggested and tried to pull her arm back to the direction we had come. I looked around for the garden but I couldn't see it. Mia then pulled her arm out of my grasp and turned her back to me. She looked down the other side of the rock, then took a step back and gasped. I stepped to her side and followed her gaze. Down the side of the rock was a man. He looked like a hiker and he was laid on his back, gazing up at the sky with wide eyes. Not once did he blink. Attached to his neck was another man. Both men had blood over their clothes. The man who had been attached to the hiker's neck looked up at me. He had blood all over his mouth, dripping down his chin and then running down his neck. His eyes were blood red. I screamed and Mia ran away to the direction we had come, but I couldn't move, all I could do was stare down at the two bloody men.

I heard shuffling and the bloody man looked to the direction that it had come from. The next thing I saw was several other people jumping on the bloody man, ripping off his body parts. They were pale and had golden eyes. They stopped and stepped back from the bloody ma who was now in pieces on the floor. One man with blonde hair pulled out a lighter and threw it at the body parts. I watched as it caught fire and could feel myself losing consciousness.

When I woke up I was back at granny's house with mom, Mia and granny staring down at me with worried expressions. Mia was wrapped up in a blanket, clutching her elephant toy. There were strangers in granny's living room, staring down at me too. They were wearing uniforms and badges. They asked me questions, but I didn't want to talk to them, I didn't want to remember anything. Mia, of course, told them everything and that she saw a vampire. No one believed her, except me. They thought she was either just a kid making up stories or 'emotionally stressed' as the doctor, Carlisle, put it. Carlisle seemed like a nice man, he seemed too pretty to be real, with his blonde hair and golden eyes. I was sure I'd seen him before but I couldn't remember where.


	2. New place, new people

**Hiiiiii**

**Sooooo, I was supposed to update on Saturday but my laptop's a bitch. Anyway here's the new chapter and it's set 9 years after the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

9 years later.

"I really don't want to be here right now." Mia sighed, looking at granny's house. We had come back to la push after 9 years and granny still lived next to the forest. It was raining so we both had our raincoats on and wore our jeans. I wore my brown leather ankle boots and Mia only wore her converse.

We stood at the gate, looking at the house with our bags at our feet. I put my arm around Mia's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Try not to think about it," I said, "just keep saying all that stuff that happened was from some dumb movie we saw."

Mia looked at me in the corner of her eye.

"Is that what you do?"

"I try."

She sighed again and picked up her bags. She then looked towards the forest but shut her eyes quickly.

"I still remember his face, you know." She said as she looked back at me. I gave her a sympathetic look and then picked up my bags. I walked up the porch steps with Mia behind me. We stepped into granny's house and called for her. I looked around the living room and kitchen. It was still the same as what it was 9 years ago. It had the same leather couch, the same brown rug, the same cream wall paper. The only new thing in the living room was the TV. In the kitchen she still had the same kitchen table, the same chairs, counters, cupboards. Although, she had a different cooker and it looked very modern in the vintage kitchen. Granny shuffled out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies. Granny's hair was greyer than what I remembered and her face seemed more worn out and haggard. Dad had always gotten his looks from granny, like the green yes that Mia also shared. She was wearing a cream cotton house dress and an apron with a picture of a young woman's body in a bikini. I couldn't stop my giggles escaping my mouth.

"Granny, you made us homemade cookies." Mia squealed and clapped her hands as granny put the tray down on the kitchen table. Mia sat down in a chair and started to fill her mouth with chocolate chip cookies.

"Homemade? Love, nothing I make is homemade," granny chuckled; she turned to me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"And how are you sweetie, what with what happened to your mother." Granny said.

What granny meant was my mom had been a keen hiker when our dad was around but when he died of cancer she went hiking even more. This one time, three months ago, I went with her up to the hills but she went ahead because she was faster than me. I came out through a bush to find my mom on the floor with a grizzly bear sniffing her. I scared it away by throwing rocks and sticks at it. After it had gone, I went over to my mom but she was already dead. She had a big gash in her neck which was spewing out blood. There wasn't any signal in the hills so I had to leave her to get help. They didn't find her body. The search and rescue team said that an animal could have carried her off to eat her. When Mia heard this she nearly threw up.

"I'm fine granny, I'll be alright." I told her and she gave me an arrogant smirk.

"Of course you will," she said, "you're a Winter."

I smiled at that and saw Mia shake her head, and then roll her eyes. I sat down next to Mia, granny sat down across from me and we shared the tray of cookies.

"I've put you in a school by the way, girls." Granny said with a mouthful of cookies. As she said 'put' a bit of cookie flew out of her mouth and into Mia's face, who wasn't impressed.

"What school is it?" Mia asked, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"It's the school here in la push."

"Aren't all the people there, like, really tanned? I mean, I'm gonna look pale compared to them."

"Sure are. I'm sure you're gonna love it." Granny said and went into another room. Mia turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she said, "we better go get a tan." She got up out of her seat. She went out the door and I followed.

"In this weather?" I asked pulling my hood up as the water came pouring down. "I don't even think I can see the sun."

"Don't be silly. We'll get a spray tan."

"If you can find a salon." I said back and she elbowed me in the arm.

We walked all around la push, looking for a salon for Mia to get a spray tan. We didn't find one so we just went to the beach. Of course, it was pouring it down but that didn't stop us. We sat on a log that we found on the beach, watching the ocean come in and go back out.

"Lex?" Mia asked, hesitantly without looking my way.

"Yea?" I mumbled, looking her way.

"Do you think," she said slowly. "That we'll see the vampire again?"

I looked away from her, towards the ocean. What could I tell her? That I didn't know? I couldn't tell her that because it would make her worry.

"I doubt it," I told her, "it would have moved on. You know, to avoid suspicion."

We heard some shouting coming from the other side of the beach we turned to look and saw a load of guys and a girl walking towards us. As they walked closer I noticed something. So did Mia who gasped.

"Where are their shirts?" she mumbled softly with confusion in her voice.

"Haven't they noticed it's raining?" I said mostly to myself. Mia turned to stare at me then burst into a laughing fit. She fell off the log, still laughing, and slapped the wet sand. I looked down at her, shocked and she sat up.

"I can't breathe." She said, sounding choked. On the last word her voice went high as she started to giggle again. I looked up to the people who had been approaching to find them right in front of us.

"Don't mind my sister," I told them with a smile. "She's just, well, crazy."

"We thought she was choking." Said the man in the middle. He looked to be the oldest one of all of them and looked to be in his twenties. One of the boys looked as young as thirteen. All together there were eight guys and a girl; all the guys had their shirts off, crowding around me and my hysterical sister. They were all quite tall and were very intimidating. They all had the same tattoo on their shoulders. Mia had stopped laughing and was sat staring at them. She stood up and quickly sat back down on the log next to me. She grabbed my sleeve and hung on. I looked at all the guys' faces. As I did I noticed one guy in particular staring at my face with a mixture of astonishment and wonder. I looked back at him with confusion. I tilted my head to the side and studied him. He had short hair, which all the others had, and was slender and tall. His hair was black as Mia's. I noticed him part his lips and he blinked. I saw sudden determination on his face as he turned, and walked brusquely the way they had come. The other guys noticed.

"Embry!" one of them shouted and started running after him.

I turned to look at my sister and she was smiling up at one of the boys that looked around the same age as her. He was smiling down at her the same way that she was smiling. Mia stood up in front of him.

"Hi," she said and tilted her head to the side. "I'm Mia." She stuck out her hand and he took it gently and shook it.

"Seth." He said still shaking her hand. I snorted and Mia sent me a deathly look which made me laugh even more.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked me as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, "I said and covered my mouth with my hand. "Why don't you ask them if they know where you can find a salon?"

"No I don't think I need to go now."

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to blend in at school."

"What school do you go to?" Seth interjected and Mia smiled up at him.

"The one here in la push." She told him. His grin grew wider.

"Well, I'll see you there."

"Sure will." She said. They departed, Seth left last to exchange numbers with Mia, which made me laugh again.

Mia and I walked back home to granny's. Mia was quiet, which was unusual for her. She was probably thinking about Seth. When we got home I teased her a little and told granny what had happened. Of course, granny wanted all the details. Mia didn't say anything about it and went straight to her room. I stayed down stairs and watched TV, although, It got late so I went to bed. I decided to call Mia's phone.

"Hello?" Mia said with hope in her voice.

"Hi," I said in a fake male voice, "how you doin', it's Seth."

"Ugh," Mia grunted as she realized it was me. "Get off the phone, Lex."

She hung up on me and I giggled. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes for a little while.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. you imprinted? join the club

**Hey, it's me. Again. I don't know if people are liking this story. I'm only doing this chapter because there are people following the story. So, it would be helpful if you'd review. This chapter is the P.O.V of Seth and a little short. Hope you like it.**

**oh, btw, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! i just thought I'd tell you because i see other people doing it.**

* * *

Seth's p.o.v.

'Do I call her or don't I?' I thought as I stood next to my phone in the kitchen, occasionally pacing to the fridge and then back to the table to stare at my phone. Ok, I guess I was behaving like a teenage girl, but after what happened today I was confused and acting weird. I paced one more time and Leah looked up at me, annoyed.

"For god's sake, Seth, just call her or quit staring at your phone and pacing. You're getting on my nerves." She told me sternly. Some of the pack was sat at Emily and Sam's table, watching me pace. Some of them watched me with sympathy, most looked as annoyed as Leah. Quil and Embry weren't here. I hadn't seen them since Embry had run off for some reason and Quil ran after him. Times like this, I wish Jake was still around. Instead he was traveling around the world with the Cullen's and Renesme. I paced again and Emily grabbed my shoulders and gently sat me down in a chair.

"Don't worry Seth," she said as she patted my shoulder, "I'm sure everything will work out."

At that moment Quil and Embry came in through the front door and stood in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Where have you two been?" Sam asked. Quil and Embry exchanged glances. Embry just shrugged, sat down in a chair and tapped his fingers on the table. Everyone was quiet, waiting for an answer.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense guys." Jared said, looking back and forth between Embry and Quil. Paul leaned forward in his seat and eyed the plate of muffins in front of him.

"Embry," Paul said, "it's ok if you're gay." Embry's head shot up as he glared at Paul.

"I'm not gay, Paul." He said after a moment, still glaring.

"I'm not sayin' you are. I'm just sayin' it's ok if you are."

"He's imprinted paul." Quil said evenly. Everyone stopped and stared at Embry.

"When?" Sam asked quietly. Embry sighed and looked up at Sam.

"At the beach today." Embry replied, just as quietly as Sam. I felt my eyes bulge. 'This can't be right,' I thought, 'not Mia. Please don't be Mia.'

"What? You imprinted on Mia too?" Jared said and then chuckled. Embry didn't laugh.

"Firstly," Embry said, resting his elbows on the table and held up a finger. "I don't know her name, it was the eldest one. And secondly," he held up another finger, "what do you mean by 'too'?" everyone pointed my way. 'It wasn't Mia.' Was all I could think of. Embry stared at me and I stared back. Jared whistled and clapped his hands.

"Two in one day," Jared said, grinning. "That's got to be some kind of record."

"For once, I don't disagree with you." Paul said, still checking out the muffins. Emily noticed this and she rolled her eyes.

'Just grab a muffin, Paul." She sighed as he dived for a muffin. Everyone else grabbed one, but not me or Embry. We were still staring at each other while everyone dug into their muffins.

"So, Embry, what are you gonna do?"Paul asked with a mouthful of muffin.

"what do you mean?" Embry asked, now staring holes into the kitchen table.

"Well, are you gonna talk to her or not?" Paul replied after he stuffed the muffin into his mouth. Jared gave Paul a look that said 'what the hell is wrong with you?'

"Dude," Jared said, "you are gettin' way too feminine." Paul glared at him and threw his muffin case at him which Jared caught and threw back.

"No, I'm not gonna talk to her. I'm gonna leave her alone." Embry said as he stood up from his chair. Everyone stared at him, shock and confusion mixed into one. He noticed and shook his head.

"Look," he said, as he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "Its' not that I don't care about her, it's just she has the right to a normal, happy life, and I can't give her normal. I'm not gonna tell her everything and take away her normality just because I don't wanna live without her.

"And even if I don't tell her." He continued, "I'm not gonna lie to her about where I am when I'm supposed to be with her, I'm not gonna lie about why I'm tired all the time, 'cause that's not right and I won't do it."

Everyone was staring at him as if they hadn't seen him before and he stared back.

"Dude," Paul said, "that's the most inspiring thing that's ever come out of your mouth."

"Again, with the feminine comments." Jared said

I felt Paul kick Jared under the table and Jared kicked him back. It suddenly became a kicking war under the table so I got out of my chair and grabbed my phone. I saw Embry leave, I followed him out the door but he ran off into the forest. It had made me think about whether I really should talk to Mia. Well, being friends couldn't hurt. Could it?

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW! or I'll get angry. you won't like me when I'm angry.**


	4. School disaster

**Tut, tut. I gave you a week to review. But you didn't review. I am very disappointed in you (hey, that rhymes). I KNOW people are reading this. I've seen the stats and stuff. The story's been favorited (not a word but who cares).**

***sigh* Maybe I'll stop updating. So, this will be the last update (unless i get reviews). i don't mind criticism. I CAN TAKE CRITICISM! *another sigh* and I've already written up to the tenth chapter :(.**

**oh, and I've changed the name of the story. partly because i hated the name and an alteration in the story.  
**

**Anyway, about this chapter. It's back to Lexi's P.O.V and it's longer than usual and it's about their first day at school. Hope you like it**.

* * *

Mia came running, half falling, down the stairs in a red skirt that went down mid calf and a black cami sole with black flats. She was also wearing the black jacket I had bought her for her birthday. I raised an eyebrow at her and handed her some cereal in her favorite bowl. She took it from me and sat down.

"Are you wearing that for school?" I asked her. She looked over at me innocently.

"Why wouldn't i?" she asked, putting the cereal on the spoon and popping it into her mouth.

"If all this," I waved a hand towards her, "is to impress Seth, then I would advise you to wear something which is more you. If he doesn't like you the way you are then he's definitely not worth it."

"I know he likes me, there isn't anything wrong with wanting to look nice."

"How do you know he likes you? Did he call last night?" I asked curiously. She smiled in a secretive way and carried on eating. After a few minutes she turned her head to me, excitement evident on her face.

"He texted me last night saying, 'I'm glad I met you, see you at school tomorrow.'" She recited and clapped her hands with joy.

"So you're gonna wear that today? I didn't even know you had a red skirt." I said and her smile turned from joy to looking sheepish in an instant. I scrutinized her face and turned back to my bowl.

"That's my skirt, isn't it?" I saw her nod in the corner of my eye and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll wear something which is more me." She said and pulled out a pair of horn rimmed glasses from her jacket pocket and then put them on. She combed her hair back with her fingers.

"There, better?" she said, giving me a sweet smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine, just be careful. I don't want you to get in trouble again." I said as I got up and picked up my bag to put it onto my shoulder.

"What could possibly happen at school when I'm wearing these nerdy glasses?" she asked and I sighed.

"Let's get to school."

The reservation was a small school. Well, compared to mine and Mia's last school. It was like any other school but without pale faces, as they called us.

Mia and I stopped at the gate, looking at all the people who went by. All the tanned people. I hitched my bag up higher onto my shoulder. Some people stared, others gave us 'what the hell' stares and some of the girls gave us glares. I felt Mia elbow me and I looked over at her.

"It's the beach boys, 10 o'clock." She whispered to me without looking their way. I looked in that direction and saw Seth and another boy, the one who had gone running after the boy called Embry. They reached us; Mia and Seth shared a smile and didn't look away from each other. I rolled my eyes and the boy laughed.

"Hi, I'm Quil." He told me and stuck his hand out towards me. I took it and shook it lightly.

"I'm Lexi." I replied and he smiled back in return.

"Yea, I remember you. You two were at the beach yesterday."

Yea, that was us." I replied and I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Well beach girl, how about I show you around. You must be in my year."

"Ok, sure but don't you ever call me beach girl again." I told him sternly. He grinned as we started walking towards the building

"How about beach babe?" he replied jokingly. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. He pretended like it hurt and then tried to push me into a bush but I dodged him.

"Ok," he said in surrender as I tripped him, "how about I take you to get your schedule?" he said and pulled my arm to get me through the door. He then pushed me through to a warm and stuffy office where I asked for my schedule.

"So, what classes do you have?" Quil asked as I walked out of the office and into the cool air.

"Well, I've got English first." I told him and held my schedule out to him for him to look at. His eyes scanned over the thin paper and then a smile worked its way onto his face.

"Congratulations, you're in most of my classes."

"c'mon" he continued, "i'll show you the way to English."

He led me down a few corridors, all full of people whispering and staring. Quil walked next to me and gave everyone who stared the evils. I saw his friend, Embry, stood in the corridor. He was leaning against a locker, his shirt on today, looking around at the herd of people. He met my eyes and nodded my way. I elbowed Quil and he looked down at me. I pointed over at Embry and he followed my gaze.

"One second." He told me as he went over to his friend. It looked like they were arguing and the fact that my English grandmother had been deaf and had taught me to lip read was rather useful in this situation. I dint catch most of it, although, at the end, Quil said 'you can't avoid her forever.' I guessed they were talking about me. Quil came back over to me and smiled down at me. He led me to a class room which was full of students who were already sat down in their seats. The teacher gave us a deathly stare and ordered us to sit down, without waiting for an excuse. Quil sat down next to me at the back of the room. We both seemed to attract a lot of attention because the class started whispering, Quil didn't seem to care. I was attracting most of the bad attention. Most of the girls looked like they wanted to punch me or rip my face off. One of the girls, I noticed, wasn't giving me a hateful look. She was smiling over at me with a shy but sweet smile. She had dark hair, like everybody did, with freckles covering her nose. She had thick, black rimmed glasses which made her eyes look bigger. She was sat on the back row too and on the other side of her was a girl with dyed red hair which was in pigtails. She seemed completely focused on the work. The shy girl leaned toward me and spoke.

"Hi," she said, still smiling, "my name is Delilah. What's yours?"

"Lexi." I told her and her smile became kinder, which had seemed impossible.

"Well Lexi, welcome to la push. I'm sure you'll make loads of friends."

"I don't know about that. Didn't you see all the other girls' faces when I walked in? I think I'll have been assassinated by the time school has finished."

"Don't fret it, Lexi. They're probably jealous. I'll look out for you." She said. I heard the teacher shout Delilah's name and her head shot round to look at him.

"Making friends?" Quil whispered into my ear. I smiled over at him.

"Something likes that."

When classfinished me and Delilah walked out of English, laughing about when Quil had thrown a paper ball at the teacher and he had screamed. Delilah's friend, Mary, had gone to class with her other friend and Delilah had decided to come with us, since she was in all my lessons. It turned out me and Delilah had a lot in common. Both our parents were dead and we both lived with our grandmothers. We had the same taste in music, movies and food. We both loved Indian take away. We were still laughing when we rounded a corner to find my sister up against a wall with a load of girls and a guy surrounding her. They were all a lot bigger than her. She looked like a rabbit that knew it had been spotted by a snake. One of the girls reached out to her to try and grab the collar of the coat that **I **had bought her. Mia slapped the girls hand away and shouted in her face. The guy didn't like that. He got hold of her jacket and pushed her into the wall with extreme force. Mia struggled against the guy's grip, trying to get away from him. I ran over to them and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He was taller than me. It was like looking up at one of the trees in the forest next to granny's house. He turned to me and when he was facing me I spoke.

"Hey," I said, "guess what?" that was when I kicked him in the groin and he collapsed to his knees, groaning and guarding himself. I grabbed my sister's wrist and pulled her over to where Delilah and Quil were now sanding with Seth.

"That was quite a kick." Delilah told me, her eyebrows rose. Quil and Seth nodded in agreement. Seth looked Mia up and down, concern clear on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked and he put his big hands on her forearms and looked into her face. She smiled up at him and nodded. He pulled her into his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head and her cheek resting on his chest. She grinned over at me, triumphantly in an 'I told you so' way. He reluctantly let go of her and looked over at me.

"I should have been there," he told me, "thanks for looking out for her." I frowned at this. Why was he thanking me? He had only known her two seconds. He didn't have to protect her. I did.

"Don't thank me Seth. She IS my sister, remember."

"And," Mia interjected, "we know martial arts." They all looked down at Mia.

"Really?"Seth asked surprised. Mia punched him in the arm and grinned.

"Yep. Bakom, Gatka, judo, karate and jiu-jitsu."

"Did you just say bacon?"Quil asked with a grin. Mia and I rolled our eyes.

"Don't be silly." Mia groaned.

"So," Quil said as he rubbed his hands together, "where can I see you do these martial arts?"

"We can go to the beach." Mia squealed and jumped up and down.

"The beach after school." I said. Delilah looked over at me and smiled shyly.

"You know I know a bit of karate." She said as she looked down at the floor.

"I said 'we' didn't I? That includes you." I told her the bell rang and we all separated to go to our next class.

"You know," Delilah said, "I'm gonna nickname you the ninja donkey because of that kick."

"Please don't." I groaned.

* * *

**I am not going to repeat myself.**

**Love, H **

** xxxxx**


	5. Karate club

After school me, Mia, Delilah and Seth went to the beach and practiced while we waited for Quil. For once it wasn't raining in La push, although it was a cloudy and sun-less day. The air smelt salty and slightly fishy. The beach itself was empty, everyone at work, home or still at school.

We were on the beach, practising karate while we waited for Quil to arrive. Mia and delilah danced around each other, trying to find a point of attack.

"So," Mia said, still circling Delilah, " Quil seems to like you, as in 'LIKE' like you." Mia went for a kick to Delilah's stomach but she dodged it.

"Mia, I only met him today and you know for a fact he isn't my type at all." I responded as they danced around each other again.

"Technically, you didn't meet him today and he seemed to like you." Mia went for a lunch punch and this time it connected with Delilah's stomach.

"Don't be silly," Delilah grunted, "he's so brotherly and he's like it with everybody. Even me when I first got here." Delilah did a lunge uppercut to Mia's chin and withdrew her hand before Mia could catch it. Mia stopped fighting and huffed. She sat down on the log in between me and Seth and crossed her arms.

"Are there any boys you do like?" Mia whined using the same tone as a child. I rolled my eyes and grinned at her. I stood up and I was about to answer when I heard Quil's voice coming from the other side of the beach. I looked over and saw he had brought his friend, Embry, with him. They had their shirts off, again. Quil was waving his hand enthusiastically whereas Embry looked just the opposite.

"Who's that with Quil?" Mia asked as she came to stand next to me.

"That would be Embry."I told her.

"What crawled up his ass and didn't die? Also, they seem to be missing a vital piece of clothing." She grumbled. She turned to look at Seth.

"Do you always walk around like that?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Seth chuckled at her expression.

"Only because we are really hot." He told her. She bit her lip and sat back down next to him.

"I understand that." She whispered to him.

Oh god, if they carried on with this, I might throw up. The boys finally reached us. Quil hugged me, Mia and nodded to Delilah and Seth.

"This is Embry, a friend of mine and Seth's." Quil said and pointed to Embry, who nodded.

"I'm Lexi," I told him as I stepped forward and shook his hand. 'Oh my god,' I thought to myself, 'he is so cute.' I think I thought it anyway. But what if I did say it out loud, 'cause I do that sometimes. He didn't show any sign of hearing me and neither did anyone else.

"So," Quil said as he rubbed his hands together, "what moves are we gonna do?"

"Well, we're doing karate, so, you've got to learn your stances first." I replied

"But that's boring and I err… already know the stances. I have karate DVD's to prove it." Quil whined, sounding as childish as Mia had.

"Let me fight him, Lexi. I'll teach him some moves." Mia said with an evil smile.

"Ok," I told her, "but don't get too rough. I know what you're like. The last thing we need is to take him into hospital."

I sat down on the log in between Seth and Delilah as Mia and Quil started to dance around each other. Embry watched them for a few seconds and then came to sit between me and Delilah.

"So, are your parents ok with the whole martial arts thing and practicing on each other?" Embry said. I looked over at him, he was looking at the ocean, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his arms hanging loosely over them. I heard Seth coughing on the other side of me.

"I don't know. They're both dead. My mom was ok with it when she was alive." I told him. I turned back to Quil and Mia as she did a low round house kick to Quil's stomach. It didn't seem to hurt him at all.

"Oh," I heard Embry say quietly. I could see Seth leaning forward and mouthing to Embry, 'shut the hell up'.

"Don't worry about it," I told them, "I'm not the type of girl to break down in tears in front of people."

"What type of girl are you then?" Embry asked quietly. He was looking my way, scrutinizing my face. I turned back to face him.

"I have to be strong for my sister." I told him as I looked into his eyes. I sensed Seth get up off the log and went to stand closer to where Mia was. Delilah followed him.

"How did your parents die?" he asked me, still searching my face. I looked away, towards the ocean.

"My dad died of cancer, my mom was attacked by a bear." I replied. I felt him stiffen next to me and I had no idea why. Quil and Mia had finished fighting and they started to come over. Seth followed close behind with Delilah.

"How did that happen? The death of your mom I mean. Did someone see it happen?" he asked, he had turned back to look at the sea. I opened my mouth to reply but Mia decided to answer his question.

"My sister and mom were on a hike, mom went ahead and when Lexi found her she was laid on the floor with a wound on her neck and a bear sniffing her. Lexi scared it away. She had to walk back to town to call the police because there isn't any signal in the hills. The police didn't find our mom's body." Mia finished just as her voice cracked. She started to stare into the distance and everyone was silent. After a moment I slapped my knees and got up.

"Who wants ice cream?" I asked. Mia looked up at me with a small smile.

"I do." She mumbled and walked up the beach towards town. Seth ran after her and walked with her as they spoke quietly together. That left me with Embry, Delilah and Quil.

"So," Quil said, "what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.


	6. When the wolves come calling

**So, i didnt update last week. wanna know why? My computer broke. wanna know something else? all the chapters i had written were on there. 10 chapters. i'm gonna have to write them again. which will take a long time. i have mock exams. then some more in january. then in may. and my kitchen is being refurbished and part of the ceiling has collapsed nd you can see people in the bathroom. so here i am, with my new laptop, trying to give you this chapter. it wont be the same. i only kind of remember what happened in the chapter. and not updating last week has completely messed up my christmas plan for this story. there was going to be this awesome surprise that might of made you scream OMG. anyway, you can blame my brother. he is the one that broke the computer when he was playing with the dog.**

**ok, rant over. kinda. i hope you review because this laptop used up ALL my christmas money. and it's not even for me. its for the whole family and they all used up their christmas money. and im wanna know what i got. a onesie. and im wearing it. yea, i'm gonna have a shit christmas. and forgive the spelling. we haven't got word yet. this is so not my year.**

* * *

"look what i found in one of my boxes" i said as i entered my sisters room.

She was sat on her bed, with her maths book in her lap, doing homework. She looked up at me and her eyes widened when she saw what was in my hands. She jumped off the bed and stumbled towards me, her maths book thrown in the process. She got close then tryed to grab what was in my hands. The cuddly toy that she had had since she was little. I held it above my head and out of her reach. She tried jumping and trying to grab it but it didnt work.

"Give me it Lexi." She whined, still jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok," i said and held the toy out to her. She snatched it out of my hands and craddled the toy to her chest, swinging it slightly like she had done when she was little. She went back to her bed, picked up her maths book and sat down to do her homework. I studied her silently before i spoke.

"Why are you doing homework. I thought seth was coming over and you two were going to do it together."

After we had eaten our ice cream at the beach Mia had begged Seth to come round to our house to hang out and do homework. He refused at first but he soon changed his mind when Mia pulled a strop and refused to speak to him. He promised her that he would come over after he had gotten changed at home and told his mom where he was going.

Mia looked up at me and sighed.

"Yea, i know," she said quietly as she looked down at her hands, "but i need to get a head start because he is really smart and i don't want him to think i'm stupid."

"He wont think that."

"You dont know that."

"Erm... yea, i do" i said as i went to sit on the edge of her bed, "because your not stupid so he wont think that."

Mia looked up at me and smiled softly. She went back to doing her maths homework. I looked around her room. She had decorated it in bright colours. Well, one colour. Pink. Lots of shades of pinks. Light pink, hot pink. The only things that weren't pink were her wardrobe, draws, desk. Some things on her desk were pink like her make-up bag and perfume bottles. Her mirror had a pale pink frame with pictures tapped to it. Pictures of me, Mia and our parents. I got up off the bed to look at them. In every one we looked happy. In some we were posing, others we were pulling faces. Now look at us, i thought, we dont look like that anymore. I looked at my own miserable face in the mirror. No sweet smile. No goofy grin. Nothing. My eyes were empty. Not like they used to be. Not fillied with joy. Not scrunched up because of laughter. i missed how everything used to be. i think Mia did too. Even if she looked it. i knew she wasnt on the inside. in the corner of my eye i saw a white book. Mia's nightmare book, as me and mom used to call it. Mia's therapist had suggested it. Mia would occasionaly wake up screaming. She used to go to mom about them. She would sneek into mom's room and curl up in her bed. Now was all she hd left and I couldn't comfort her the way mom could. Mom always had the power to stop her from being scared.

"Maybe you should wait for Seth down stairs. You know what granny's like."I told her. she looked up and stared into space for a moment.

"You're right." She said. She got up off her and staggered out of the door. I watched as she carried on down the hall way.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as i followed behind her, ready to catch her if she suddenly fell.

"I'm just a little dizzy." she replied. I stopped her in her tracks and turned her so I could look at her face. Her face was pale as snow and her eyes looked blood shot.

"Have you eaten?"

"I did this morning."

"That's not recent enough. if you don't eat regularly you'll get sick. do you want to go into hospital again? Go get some food."i told her. I took her hand in mine and pulled her down the stairs, watching each step she took. I pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. I went to the cupboards and pulled out the bread, then margarine out of the fridge. put the bread in the toaster then turned back to her.

"You know i'll always be able to tell whether you've eaten or not." I told her sternly. she meet my eyes. she kept them cast down, like a small child that knew they had done something wrong. I went back to the toaster and pulled out the toast. I put the margarine on it and placed it in front of her.

"Eat that. I'm not leaving till I've seen you eat it." I told her. I pulled myself up onto the counter and sat there. Mia make a move, she just stared up at me and look at the food in front of her.

"Come on Mia," I sighed as I got up and sat on the chair next to her. "It'll make you feel better." Reluctently, she placed the toast inside her mouth and bit down on it. I smiled donw at her slightly. I kissed the top of her head and turned to leave.

"Why do you do this?" I heard her ask. I stopped in the entrance of the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me to eat when I haven't eaten. Why can't you just leave me be?" She whispered. It brought tears to my eyes to hear her say this. I quickly blinked them away as I turned to look at her.

"Because you're my baby sister. And I've seen you like this before. Reduced to skin and bone. Watching you refuse to eat for a reason i can't comprehend. you don't seem to see what you're doing to yourself. But i can. I remember when you went into hospital and the doctors told us you weren't gonna make it. you remember what mom said?"

"Eat this or i'll shove it down your throat." we said in unison. Mia let out a little laugh.

"I never really understood why she was so mean to me that day." Mia said as she nibbled her toast.

"It's because she was scared." I told her. I walked out the room and jogged upto my room. I looked around my room. It's blue walls and carpet. The white wardrobe and desk that were the same as Mia's. My wooden bed with the blue and white sheets. My window seat with the blue cushions and some boxes I still hadn't unpacked. I removed them off the seat and sat down on it. I heard the door bell ring, signalling that Seth had arrived. Granny answered the door, I heard her high voice that seemed to sound teasing and flirtasious. The hell. why was gran flirting with Seth. He was a kid. I guessed that gran was just weird like that. I heard the sound of feet scuttling across the floor as Mia ran to take Seth away from gran. Then i heard feet tapping on the stairs as people came up them. Suddenly my door few open and Mia, Seth and Embry appeared in my doorway.

What was Embry doing in my house?

Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes. I wrote half of this on my laptop the the second half did on my phone (that's why this AN isn't in bold). I think you might have questions about this chapter. Maybeyou won't. I think it depends on how you guys think. Anyway, it might take a while for me to update again. You know, cause of the whole writing thing. And my exams. I dunno. If I get more reviews then I might update as fast as I can. Maybe I'll ditch my german revision to update for ya.

Love

-H

Xxxx


	7. I'm not a psycho!

**Hey, here is the new chapter so gimme lots of reviews 'cause cba to update so review to give me inspiration to update :D and my exams are over (yay!) until january (aaaaww).**

* * *

"Embry's here to see you." Mia said as she pulled Seth out of the room and pushed Embry further in. She shut the door after her and Seth, leaving embry in my room. I heard her and seth's light foot steps padding down the hallway and the sound of her bedroom door opening and then slamming shut.

Embry stood a few feet away from me, looking awkward and nervous. His eyes darted around the room, never looking at anything for longer than a second and he never looked at me. He prattled around with his shirt, playing with the buttons and folding the corners over his fingers. His nervousness made him look young some how, even though his height, muscular body and his facial features made him look at least twenty (ish). It was his facial expression that made him look young, vulnerable even.

He was quite cute. Just a little bit. It was the traitorous part of her that kept repeating 'yum, yum, yum!' Over and over. I don't know what it was about him. It wasn't just his looks I was attracted to. Even if I didn't know him very well, I liked him. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly that I liked though.

He caught my attention when I saw him running his fingers through his. Still looking nervous. I sighed heavily which drew his eyes to me. He watched me as I swung my legs off the window seat so my feet were touching the ground. I watched him as he glanced at me, then down at his feet and then back at me.

"What is it Embry?" I said, sounding impatient. He looked at me for much longer than what he had been.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I stared at him, slightly confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I didn't know if I had upset you when I asked about your parents because that wasn't my intention." He said. He sat down on the edge of my bed, facing me. I studied him for a moment and then gave him a small smile. I got up of the window seat and sat on the bed next to me. He watched my every move.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Ok, then I'll see you later." He said as he got up from the bed. He turned his back to me and started walking to the door.

"Is that all you want to say?" I asked. He stopped, his body was tense and he didn't turn around to look at me for a while. When he finally did his face was a mask of fake bemusement.

"What else would I have to say."

"How about why you only talk to me when you have to. If you don't want to talk to me then don't." I said and felt the anger beginning to flare up inside me.

"See if I care." I muttered as I turned away from him to look out the window and crossed my arms over my chest. He stared at me for a moment then let out a breathless laugh that sounded slightly like a cough. He took a long stride towards me and then kneeled down infront of me.

"You think that but it's not true."

"The-" I began but was cut off when he placed his hand over my mouth. He got up from kneeling and sat on the bed again, still with his hand on my mouth.

"Don't swear." He whispered to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a look that said, 'take your hand away before I bite it.' He looked into my eyes and then chuckled. He let go of my mouth but I held on to my glare.

"Don't tell me what to do because I really hate that. I'm not your personal puppy that you can order around."

"You just told me what to do."

"Yea, well, it involved myself so it doesn't count."

"It does count you still told me what to do."

"It doesn't f-" I began and was cut off again with his hand on my mouth.

"Nice girls don't swear." He whispered. Why was he whispering? I whacked his hand away and kept hold off it so it didn't go anywhere near my mouth again. Not because I have a phobia of germs but because it was really starting to piss me off.

"What do you think I am," I said, my anger reaching dangerous levels and yet, he was looking at me with a strange expression. "I'm not a fucking catholic or a jahovah's witnesses. I'll swear if I w-" I was cut off again, except, this time, it was with his hand, it was with his lips.

I was stunned for a while and then began to kiss him back. He pulled back, too early, and looked at me with a smile.

"You're not gonna smack me are you." He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Why would I do that?"

"You just seem like the kind of person to do that."

"I'm not a psycho."

"No but you're taking offence to everything I say."

"That's because everything you say is offensive." I told him. He looked at me and then chuckled. He got up and smiled down at me. He turned to the door but I stopped him.

"Wait," I said, my hand shooting out and grabbing his hand. He looked at me, then glanced down at our hands and squeezed my hand slightly. He leaned towards me. As he got closer I closed my eyes, thinking he was going to kiss my lips, but, instead he kissed my forehead.

"See ya later." He whispered still close to my face. He let go of my hand and left.

Well that was interesting, I thought.


	8. invasion of the rats

It had been two weeks since my... encounter with Embry. I had seen him a few times at school but I hadn't spoken to him, apart from the occasional 'hi' when walking through the school corridors.

I didn't have many classes with him apart from biology, he was hardly ever there, and we had gym at the same time. The boys' in his class would go out and play football, whether it was rain or sunshine, and it rained a lot, while me and the rest of the girls would play volleyball.

I hated the new teacher that we had for gym, Since our old teacher had a nervous break down we had to have a gymnast who didn't know a thing about volleyball. So, when Delilah begged me to skip it with her I didn't really want to say no.

She chose for us to sit under the bleachers while the boys' played football. In the rain. At least we wouldn't be spotted since the rain was falling so heavily that it made it difficult to see.

We watched the boys stomp around the field, diving and piling on top of each other. They were all fairly big guys. Embry was one of the biggest,

His muscles seeming more natural on him rather than the boys' who looked like they were on steroids.

Delilah pulled out a bag of chips, opened them and then passed the bag to me.

"So, is this what you usually do when you skip gym because I hardly see you there, apart from when we have to play dodge ball with the boys' I said to her over the roaring rain. She looked at me in the corner of her eye and grinned.

"Yep, this is the life, huh?" She replied as she snatched the bag of chips out of my grip. She stuck her hand in and then pulled it out to stuff a handful of chips into her mouth. Very attractive.

We heard some commotion on the football pitch which drew our attention. Embry and Quil were arguing with the coach about who knows what. The coach blew the whistle in their face and pointed to the bleachers, ordering them to get of the pitch. They turned away from the coach and started to come towards us. They sat down right on the seats in front of us, obviously not noticing us. They spoke about the coach and how much of a douche he is. But then, some how, the conversation turned to me.

"So, Seth said you went over to Lexi's house a few weeks ago." Quil said. They were both facing the pitch so we couldn't see their faces. Delilah turned her head to look at me and raised her eyebrows. I opened my mouth to explain but Delilah stopped me. She started waving her arms around in an exasperated way. She pointed to the boys', did a talking motion with her hands, pointed at me and then pulled a finger along her throat with a menacing glare. I shut my mouth immediately and went back to listening to the boys' conversation. I had missed some of it because I heard Quil saying, "don't give me that crap, let her make her own decisions."

"It will solve all the heart ache of when she finds out that I'm a-" Embry was cut of by Delilah's screams. She was hanging on to my arm, looking at the empty place next to her and had the bag of chips scrunched into her hand. It drew the boys' attention and they were by our side before I could blink. They were speaking to us, their expressions concerned, but I didn't hear a word. I had started screaming because I just saw the rat. It was huge. Bigger than Embry's foot. Me and Delilah ran out from under the bleachers, still screaming. Embry and Quil ran after us and calmed us down enough for us to answer their questions. We told them about the rat but instead of having a horrified expression, they were struggling to contain there laughter. They were bent over, slapping their thighs and going red from not breathing. Me and Delilah glared at them and ,after a moment of silent communication, we slapped the back of their heads.

"Ow, you cow bag." Quil said who had been hit by Delilah. Her eyes widened and her fists came up.

"What did you just call me?" She said. Quil held his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly.

"I didn't say a word." Quil said and snatched the bag of chips out of Delilah's hand. He ran away with them and she followed, shouting profanities at him. Embry and I laughed as Delilah tackled Quil to the floor. Embry looked over at me, the smile dropping from his face as he did.

"How much did you hear?" He said while looking down at his shoes and kicking at the dirt. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing really." I replied.

He sighed quietly, his body relaxing from his tense stance. He was really getting me confused. It felt like he didn't want me knowing anything about him. It's like he wouldn't like me to know more about him.

"Does it really matter what I heard." I asked, turning my body to face him and crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded but didn't look at me. He focused his eyes on Quil and Delilah who were still rolling around fighting.

"You are really starting to piss me off," I said, my jaw clenched in anger. He just chuckled and carried on watching Quil and Delilah.

"You know I was hoping we could be friends but then I realised that I didn't know shit all about you." I told him as I started to walk away.

"Friends? That's what you want us to be?" He called after me. I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn.

"I dunno are you gonna stop being strange."

"Maybe." he chuckled. That's when we heard the tortured scream. A girl's scream. Delilah.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is VERY late and short. I've been very busy and had no inspiration. So need reviews for inspiration before i give up entirely.

Hope you had a nice christmas and new year.

Love

-H

Xxx


	9. how my sister suffers

**Hellooooo, i've been very busy with exams and school so it's been taking a long time to update this story but i'm in my last year of school, finish in may. YAY. Any way enjoy the chapter.**

**P.s i LOVED the reviews, your all so awesome and yur reviews make me smile. :D**

* * *

"Oh my god, help me. HELP ME." I heard Delilah scream.

We went to find her, our feet squelching on the mud path as we ran. We found her and Quil beside the bins. Delilah was huddled into a corner as Quil was nudging a dead mouse with his foot. Every time he did she would let out a high pitched wail and scrunch her eyes shut tightly.

"Quil just stop will you, your freaking her out." I scolded him as I helped Delilah onto her feet. She stood unsteadily, using my arm as support. She started to walk away with her eyes still closed and her arms extended in front of her, like one of those stupid mummy impressions.

"She's quite whimpy when you think about it." Quil said as he dusted off his clothes. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't say that to her." I told him. I went off to find Delilah, leaving the boys behind.

xxxxxx

I got home late from school. Gran had left a note on the fridge saying that she had gone out to play bingo. Classic grans, well, the ones I knew anyway.

I knew Mia was home because of the half eaten sandwich left on the counter. Mia had never been exactly tidy so she left it to who ever found the mess annoying enough that they cleaned it up. Which was usually me.

I walked into the living room so I could sit on the couch and have a lazy night. The bag on the floor had other ideas. As I got through the entrance of the living room my foot got caught in the handle of Mia's school bag and I was sent tumbling to the floor. Knocking over Gran's favourite glass lamp as I tried to catch myself.

"Shit." I hissed, brushing the glass of my clothes, "I'm going to die." I got to my feet and surveyed the damage. I sighed, seeing there wasn't anything I could salvage and walked out the living room in search of my sister.

"Marco." I shouted pulling the chunks of glass out of my hair.

"Polo." I heard Mia shout in reply from up the stairs. I climbed the stairs slowly, using the banister for support. I got to the top and looked towards Mia's room. Her door was wide open. I could see her sat on her desk chair with her feet up and crossed at her ankles on the desk. She had a big thick book leaning against her calf that she was reading.

"What ya doin'?" I asked cheerily as I walked in and leant against her desk. "P.s. I tripped over your bag and broke gran's lamp."

She looked up at me and looked me up and down.

"Did you get cut?" She asked curiously.

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." She murmured, going back to the book she was reading.

"I'll ask my first question again. What ya doin'?"

"I'm reading a book Seth gave me."

"Ooooh, he got you a book did he." I said raising an eyebrow and letting a smile play on my lips. She looked up at me so I could see her rolling her eyes.

"I'm borrowing it. It's quite interesting actually."

"What's it about." I asked as i elbowed her foot. She sighed and handed it to me. I looked at the title and raised an eyebrow.

"Myths and legends?" I asked, giving her the thick book back.

"Yea, it's mostly the legends of La push, it even has vampires. Were wolves too." She said with wonder in her voice. I snatched the book from her hands saying a short "gimme" and flipped through a few pages. Cold ones. Spirit warriors. I knew the bit about the vampires was right, but were wolves? it seemed a little too disney for me. But interesting non the less.

"Why'd he give you that?"

"Well, he said I could go to some kind of meeting at some point. It's a meeting about the legends of La push. I told him I better read up on these legends so he gave me the book to read. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes," I said slowly, "cool." I walked out her room and decided to clean the glass up in the living room.

As I was cleaning up there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and there stood Seth with a bundle of books in his arms. He gave me a smile as I waved him in.

"Mia's upstairs reading the book you gave her. Go on up." I told him. I turned my back but he stopped me.

"Wait, I'm worried about Mia." Seth said as he came up beside me. He walked with me, completely focused on me as if I was god and I had all the answers.

"Why?" I asked him as I wheaved in and out of boxes in the hallway, nearly knocking over another lamp.

"Well she isn't eating at lunch." He said anxiously.

"Alright I'll talk to her."

"Will that work," he asked as he grabbed my arm to pull me to a stop, "I mean, she needs help."

"Seth, she's not looking for someone to fix her, just someone who understands what she's feeling." I told him, placing a hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

"But that's the thing," he whispered softly, "I don't know how she's feeling." He looked down at the floor, looking depressed and worried. And scared.

"She suffers with body dismorphia. She see her body differently to how others see her." I told him as i began to walk up the stairs.

"I think she's perfect." He whispered. I wasn't sure if that was something I was meant to hear so I didn't say anything but a small smile began to play on my lips. I was glad that my sister had found someone that cared about her as much as me and gran did.

"How do I help her though?"

"All you can do is help her help herself. Make her see that you see things better than she can." I told him. I turned to look at him, his expression confused.

"I gotta go do homework, I'll see you around." I said and I left him on the top of the steps as I headed to my room.

* * *

I'll have to make the next chapter longer. This was kinda short and weedy. but it's hard when I'm doin' all this on my phone 'cause I cba to go on the computer. Have a good weekend!

Xoxo

-H


	10. The bitches and the beach

Hey, everybody. I'm surprised that I have actually updated 'cause I have a load of shit that I need to do :D anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Wake up, it's your birthday." Mia screeched in my ear. I opened my eyes to see my sister staring down at me, her face so close that I screamed because of the shock of seeing her there. I kicked her away as my freaked-out fit began to calm. She fell off my bed and she hit the ground with a huff. She got back up onto the bed and screamed 'it's your birthday!' In my face. Her eyes were gleaming with a fevered excitement that only something like christmas would bring to a small child. But my sister still got excited when it came to celebrating something. Even if she was getting too old for that kind of thing, it was still good to see that she kept her happiness of celebrating and her innocence.

"I thought the point of a birthday was that it's all about me." I said as I sat up and swung my legs out of bed. I tuck some clothes out my draw and shoved Mia out of my room and I shut the door on her voice.

"Oh come on, I love birthdays. They're one reason to have a party-" She stopped abruptly just as I was about to pull my vest off and then I realised why she had stopped. She had organised a party. Like she did every year.

I finished getting dressed and opened the door. My sister was stood there, arms folden and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mia," I whined, "why can't I have a quiet birthday for once."

She sighed and pushed her way into my room and sat down at my desk, spinning left over coins.

"It's tradition," she told me stubbornly, "you're not allowed to wallow around on your b-day."

She got up and gave me a hug before saying, "You can't wear that. Wear that pretty dress that mom got you." With that said she skipped to the door and swung it open. I looked down at my skinny jeans and black shirt, not seeing anything wrong with them.

"Lexi?" Mia said from the doorway. I looked up at her surprised that she hadn't gone.

"Happy birthday." She said with a grin. She left, closing the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxx

The birthday party that Mia, with gran's help, had arranged turned out to be on the beach and then there would be a small family one afterwards. By the time everything was ready on the beach it was 6 at night and already dark.

Mia had decided that I would be wearing my long purple back-less dress with purple sandals. I didn't have any kind of choice in the matter.

When we got there the beach was full of people. Most of them I hadn't even met yet and others I only knew vaguely from school.

"You know what?" Mia said as she handed me a large cup with something red sloshing around in it.

"What?" I asked as I looked down into the cup, grimacing from the taste.

"Wouldn't it of been cool if you made an entrance while 'do it like a dude' was playing?" She said, grinning ear to ear. I sent her a look and her grin grew wider.

"No." I said. I turned, put the cup on the table and walked away to find gran. Why she wanted to come was beyond me.

"Oh, come. 'Stomp stomp, I've arrived, drop that beat nasty face why you lookin' at me, flyin flyin flyin flyin through the sky, in ma spaceship I'm an alien tonight, dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker, you think I can't get hood like you, you mother fucker.'" Mia sang at the top of her voice, people turning around to give her a weird look.

"Or," she continued and I turned around to give her a stern look, "it could be this. 'Boyyyyy I will be your sexy silk wrap me around round round, I'll be your pussy cat licking your-" she was cut off by gran slapping a hand over her mouth.

"None of that young lady, I won't have it from my granddaughter." Gran told her and dragged her off to one of the tables.

"What a strange sister you have." I heard someone say behind me. It was a tall, dark skinned girl who had dyed her hair red so she didn't look like other girls on the reservation. There was a light in her eye that immediately told you she wasn't nice. There were two other girls flanking her, their arms crossed like body guards. They both had bleach blonde hair that looked out of place next to their russet skin.

"She isn't strange. She has character." I told her as I went to walk around her. She stepped in my way with an evil smirk on her face.

"You know, my grandma was like your sister. She had A LOT of character but it only put her in a metal institute." She said and her side kicks let out a high piercing laugh.

"Right, and I assume that her mental disorder is hereditary." I said and gave her a tight smile. Her friends made a whispered 'ooohh' as in 'oh no she didn't'. The red haired girl squinted at me and said, "you'll pay for speaking to me like that, bitch." She then turned quickly, making her hair fly around and nearly whack me in the face. They walked away, her sidekicks giving me evils as they did.

"Wow, she isn't happy with you." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to come face to face with non other than Embry call. He gave me a genuine smile and picked me up.

"Happy birthday." He said as he swung me around in a circle, making me squeal and swat at his arm. He set me down on the ground but he didn't remove his arms from around my waist. He was looking down at in a dream like state.

"Okay," I said as I pulled his arms off me, "don't go all funny on me yet. I don't want this to be awkward right." I put my hand on top of the other and wiggled my thumps. He looked down at my hands, his expression full of confusion.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. I looked down at my hands and then up at him.

"What, you've never seen the awkward turtle before?"

He stared at me for a moment the looked heaven-ward.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand, "dance with me." He dragged me to where everyone was dancing. The song that was playing was a slow number and one I thought sounded familiar. He took hold of my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders.

'First when there's nothing

but a slow glowing dream

that your fear seems to hide

deep inside your mind.

All alone I have cried

silent tears full of pride

in a world made of steel,

made of stone.

Well, I hear the music,

close my eyes, feel the rhythm,

wrap around, take a hold

of my heart.

What a feeling.

Bein's believin'.

I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life.

Take your passion

and make it happen.'

He swirled me around a few times and dipped me. I giggled, leaning my head on his chest.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" He asked as he smiled down at me. I looked up and nodded. In the corner, not that far away, I saw Gran. Holding a camera.

"Holy shit." I exclaimed as I hid my face against Embry.

"What?"

"Gran's taking fucking pictures." I told him he turned his head to looked and gave out a low throaty laugh.

"Show your face you silly bitch." I heard her screaming, drawing many peoples attention.

"Shut up." I shouted back with which she replied only with a cackle. I could see the flashes, showing that gran was going mad with the new technology she had only just discovered.

"Can we get out of here please." I asked Embry. He nodded and guided me away from the crowd and off the beach. I sighed gratefully, running my fingers through my hair.

"Better?" He asked as we went up the steps onto the sidewalk, his hand placed on the small of my back where my skin was exposed. Heat was radiating from his hand making the rest of my back seem colder. Maybe his hands should be all over your back, something inside me whispered. I shook it off with a quiet giggle but Embry still heard it.

"What's funny?" He asked as he looked at me in the corner of his eye. I shook my head, a smile still plastered onto my face.

We had begun to walk in the forest. It was pitch black and I could only make out the faint out line of the trees. All I could here was the wind rustling the leaves in the trees, the nocturnal animals and mine and Embry's breathing. We walked a little further into the forest, not speaking for a while until I broke our comfortable silence.

"So who were those girl on the beach?" I asked him. I assumed that he knew her, what with La push being quite a small place.

"One with red hair, that was Lalita. The other two were Madison and Sarah. Madison and Sarah are okay when they are on their own, but, when they're with Lalita, they turn into real bitches." He told. He picked up a rock and threw it. It disappeared into the darkness so I don't know how far it went.

"Well I hope I don't-" I was cut off by my foot getting caught on the root of a tree and I was sent tumbling to the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but, it never came. I opened my eyes and Embry pulled me up, his arm around my waist, and set me on my feet facing him. He didn't let go and all I could focus on was his steady breathing compared to my ragged breathing. I was pressed against his body and I could tell he was leaning down towards me as his breath swept across my face. God, how would I have reacted if he had smelly breath, a part of me thought with the other screaming at it to shut up. He got even closer, our lips only an inch apart. Then I had to go and spoil it.

"You know I can't see right." I whispered. He paused and then he started laughing he pulled away, still laughing.

"How is that funny?" I questioned, my hands were fists at my hips. "Its not like I said 'I'm not wearing any underwear.'" I said grumpily but he just laughed even harder.

"I don't know it just Is." He said finally getting in control. "Why don't we try that again?" He asked and I nodded. He took hold of my face and leant down again. He got closer and closer until our lips nearly touching. It would be awful if you sneezed, THAT stupid part of me thought and the other screamed back at it. Suddenly I heard a rustling coming from not that far away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sshh! Don't ruin it again." Embry groaned.

"Hush up." I told him sternly and stepped away from him to look around. Big mistake.

"Alexis." Some one whispered and it wasn't Embry. I felt a cold breath on my neck.

"Alexis." They said again only louder. I turned as fast as I could only to be met with empty air. I was being watched. I knew it. I could feel it. Watched by a vampire.

"Lexi." Embry shouted he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. He placed his huge hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"I need you to not be scared alright. I want you to know that I'm only trying to keep you safe. I won't hurt you." He said. My brow furrowed in confusion and then he let me go. I was left wondering what he had meant. He stepped away from me and began to shake furiously. I went to go to him but he shot me a look that clearly said 'stay there'. Then I heard a tearing sound and the embry wasn't stood there any more.

* * *

Ooooooo du du dddduuuuuu hahaha what ya think? huh? huh? did ya see that comin?

Anyway the songs used in the chapter were;

Do it like a dude - by jessie j

Sexy silk - by jessica cornish (aka jessie j this is a song from easy A)

what a feeling - by irene cara

Ta da

Love

- H

Xxxoooxxx

Ix


	11. Finding the truth

Hey everybody! how's it goin'? okay, the last chapter left you on a cliffhanger. hahahheheh I'm evil. Hope you enjoy this one :D

* * *

I watched as the horse size wolf looked around growling quietly. It stood in front of me and it felt like it was protecting me. But the wolf wasn't an IT. It was Embry.

I pressed my back against the nearest tree, never taking my eyes off him. Suddenly he threw back his head and let out a load howl that the people on the beach were bound to hear. Or maybe that was the point. Maybe he wasn't the only freaking mutant/human/werewolf around here. My head span with this new found bits of information.

There was some more rustling in the bushes and Embry growled. He stalked towards the sound which brought him closer to me. I had no idea what to do. Do I go up and stroke him as if he was a puppy? I don't think so, I like having two hands.

The rustling turned out to be, surprise surprise, another wolf. Except this one was SO much bigger. It had black fur and dark eyes. The wolf went towards Embry, which brought it closer to me. I unintentionally let out a whimper and Embry snarled at the black wolf, his ears pinned back against his head and his lips pulling back to reveal his teeth. His huge teeth. The black wolf snarled back but it seemed more authoritative and threatening than Embry's.

However they communicated, Embry suddenly looked at me nodded. He slowly came towards me, he did so in a way as trying not to scare. When he came face to face with me, he bobbed his head so we were eye level. His big furry head nudged me.

"The hell are you doing." I said. He nudged me again but harder and more persistent. I swatted him away (yea I'm not afraid to hit a wolf) and he grumbled be for pushing me in a certain direction.

"All right, I'm going." I said grumpily as a started to walk, trying not to trip over logs or rocks. Without warning, Embry flipped me back and I was flung onto his back. I clutched onto his fur automatically, trying not to fall off and crack my skull open.

"Oh my god," I shrieked," you're such a shit Embry." He made a noise that sounded like a chuckle and started to run. I clutched onto his fur and rested my head on his shoulder, trying not to feel the speed at which he was running.

When he had finally slowed down to a kind of trot, I looked up from his fur. We were approaching a small house that was gray but the weather must have chipped of the paint on the walls and the blue door. There was light shining out of the narrow window that was next to the door.

I hopped down from his back and stood, staring at the house. I was suddenly pushed by Embry's huge head towards the step up to the house.

"Alright, I'm going." I muttered and I jumped up the step onto the porch. I turned back to look at Embry and he was just sat there, on his big hairy ass, just watching me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house.

I looked around me and saw a kitchen that took up most of the room. As I walked in I heard a load of female giggles coming from the kitchen table that was in the centre of the kitchen. There were three girls sat at the small, round table. Their giggles were cut off when they saw me stood there. One of them stood up making my eyes focus on her. There were claw like scars running down one side of her face, making one corner of her mouth turn down into a frown. She gave me a grin and came rushing towards me to envelope me in a hug.

"Lexi," She said, "we've heard so much about you. I'm guessing that you know?"

"About the huge wolves." I said as I nodded. She gave me a sympathetic smile, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"I know this must be hard to understand, but trust me, you're safe." She said and guided me to a chair at the table.

"My name is Emily." She told me as she pointed to her self. She looked to be the eldest.

She then pointed to a girl with big eyes, dark hair, the dark caramel complection that she shared with the other girls and a flush to her cheeks. "This is Kim." Kim appeared to be the youngest of the three girls and fairly shy as she gave me a small smile and the looked down at the table, drawing patterns into the table.

"And this is Rachel."

Emily said as she pointed to a girl with soft black curls and dark eyes. Rachel seemed more confident compared to Kim but not as huggy huggy as Emily.

Embry walked into the house, wearing a pair of cut off jeans and a pair of sneakers. He scanned the room, his eyes stopping on me. He nodded to the stair case and walked over there with me on his heels. We stopped and he turned to face me, hope on his face.

"Are you freaking out? 'Cause you shouldn't. I'm not a bad guy I don't hurt people. There's just a twist to my DNA" He said to me, tilting his head which is something a cute little dog does. Oh god, I hope I don't see him as a dog from now on.

"What is there to freak out about, your a guy who turns into a huge wolf. Happens everyday." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes.

"Ok, what about us? Does it change our relationship?" He asked me with a smile on his face. It grew wider when I said, "of course not."

"Good."

"Just because your different doesn't mean I'm not going to be your friend." I told him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I turned, hearing the door slam and saw a load of tall Quileute guys and a girl walk into the house. And then after them appeared Seth and Mia.

"What's my sister doing here?" I whispered to Embry as I watched them take off their coats. After a while of waiting without any reply from him I looked round at him. He was staring down at me. And then I got it.

"Oh god," I whispered, looking back at my sister, "she knew."

Embry came closer and put his arm around my shoulder. He rubbed my bare arm in a circular motion.

"She knew and she didn't even tell me."

"She wanted to, believe me, she really did. She just wanted to protect you. And you were going to find out sooner or later." He told me.

Mia came towards us and stopped right in front of me, looking down at her feet and wringing her hands. Embry left us and went to talk to some of the boys. I stared holes into the floor, not looking at Mia and my arms were crossed over my chest.

"Lexi?" Mia whispered. She bobbed down so she could look into my face, "I'm sorry, okay, I should have told you but I couldn't."

"Why?" I asked as I looked up into her face. She sighed and plopped down onto the couch. I lowered myself onto the sofa next to her and she turned herself towards me.

"You remember Celia Green, right?" She asked and I nodded in reply, "do you remember when she told me that secret and she told me to keep it quiet and I went and told most of the girls I knew about it. You told me it was bad to tell other peoples' secrets, especially when they tell you not to. So that's what I did. Seth told me not to tell anyone so I didn't. And I'm sorry." She finished as she dropped her head onto my shoulder.

"It's okay, you meant well. But, no more secrets alright. Everything turns to crap when we keep secrets from each other."

"Pinkie swear." She said. She help up her little finger and I wrapped mine around hers. She lifted her head and said, "but I'm still allowed to lie to you, right?" To which I slapped her on the back of the head.

Seth came over, he was the only one wearing a shirt. He smiled sheepishly and sat down on the other side of Mia.

"You two okay with each other then?" He asked as he leant forward so he could see us both.

"We're fine. But I don't like you telling Mia to keep secrets from me."

"Hey," he said, holding his hands up, "its the rules. We're all ordered to keep our lips sealed."

"Then why did you tell Mia?" I asked. Mia and Seth exchanged glances.

"Mia you promised."

"I know. Embry!" She shouted. He came over and stood in front of us, arms folded like a body guard.

"Lexi wants to know something." She said quickly and she dragged Seth into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Seth said he couldn't tell anyone the secret but he told Mia. Why?" I asked as I stood.

"Oh," he said as he bit his lip.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Can it wait, we were gonna tell you the legends tonight." He said desperately, his hands clasped together as if he was about to get down on his knees to beg. "And we'll have to talk about the vampire. But that can wait till tomorrow."

"Fine." I said. He gave me a huge grin and dragged me off to the kitchen where he sat me down and they told me about the legends.

Afterwards, i fell asleep on the sofa, my head resting on Embry's shoulder.

So this one wasn't that good. i've been ill, sue me. the next one should be better. hopefully.

Love

-H

xxxxooooooxxxxxxxx


	12. Questions

Hey, so the last chapter was pretty much a let down, so, sorry about that. any way, hopefully you think this is better. :D oh, happy valetines day people and pancake day if any of you celebrated that.

Read, Review and Enjoy

P.s it's my birthday on monday. yay

P.s the rap in this chapter is by Doc Brown who is a comedian. he's SO funny. check him out. :D

* * *

My alarm woke me with it's ringing and screeching. I felt around on the table next to my bed, trying to find the stupid alarm clock without having to lift my head. All I managed to do was knock it off. It bounced on the floor but didn't stop ringing, almost like it was taunting me. I couldn't be bothered to get out off bed to turn it off so I left it there. I turned onto my stomach and put one of my pillows over my head with a groan. Why did school always have to start so early? Why couldn't it start at 12 o'clock but still finish at the same time? I was guessing that it was to torture teenagers and kids.

My door suddenly slammed open. I pulled the pillow off my head and saw Mia who was already dressed in a green, long sleeved knit top that matched her emerald eyes and also made her jet black hair stand out and made it look even darker. She also had on black skinny jeans and black converse.

She strolled in, her arms swinging at her side. She headed towards my curtains and flung them open. She turned to look at me, her hands on her hips and a wide grin on her face.

"School." She said simply. I rolled my eyes in response and turned over so my back was to her. She jumped onto my bed and leaned on me as she tried to get a look at my face.

"Wakey, wakey. There's no time for you to be lazy." She said in a sing song voice. I groaned and covered by face with my hand. She jabbed me in the ribs, causing me to jolt and give out a squeak. I looked up at her, grabbed a pillow from behind my head and whacked her in the face. She fell off the bed, landing on her ass. I looked down at her and laughed at her until I couldn't breath. I fell back onto the bed, slapping the bed while I laughed. Then I felt something grab onto my ankle and I was being pulled out of my warm, cosy bed to land on the hard, cold floor. Mia skipped out of the room, laughing all the way and slamming the door after her.

"Cow," I shouted after her. The only reply I got was Mia laughing louder. I got up and untangled my self from my sheets and flung open my wardrobe. I was feeling lazy today so I didn't feel like making an effort for something as annoying as school. So I just flung on some dark blue jeans, a red cami sole and some plain, old, white sneakers.

"Lexi, hurry up. Delilah's her already." I heard Mia shout as I put my ring on. It was a topaz ring my mom had got me when I was 13. I wear it more or less every day. I threw my back pack over my shoulder and left my room.

I floated down the stairs to find Mia and Delilah waiting there.

"Ready to go?" They asked in synchronisation. And I nodded back.

"Awesome. we have double biology today, just so you know." Delilah told me and I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxx

"Don't know what the fuck I was thinking,

Brought you into my house as a friend in my kitchen,

You offered to make the tea, naturally I say yes,

your my guest So I take the offer gratefully,

but then what I see made my heart burst,

you only went and put the fucking milk in first,

You must be out of your mind,

Looks like you used about half a pint,

Now with the boiling water my drink is already luke warm,

Man where the fuck were you born,

You destroyed the thing that was sacred,

Pour it down the sink let me show you how to make it," Delilah rapped while she drove us to school in her new car since she had just got her licence. I rolled my eyes as she made tapping noises on the steering wheel and then carried on with her rap.

"Tea bag in first,

Pour the water on top,

Shut up man I'll tell you when to stop,

Now you know how much milk is required,

Making assumptions on how I like it,

Woah woah woah what you doing,

Don't let the tea bag sit there brewing,

You gotta stir straight away don't stop,

Other wise you get that weird scum on the top,

Now you put the sugar in,

What you leave it for,

Didn't even stir it in,

You're unbelievable,

Did you think it would disintegrate itself,

Man you need to see a shrink and get some help,

You chose the wrong brothers cuppa to mess with,

now get me a mother fucking digestive."

She finished the rap, made more tapping noises and then cheered at the end. I heard Mia groan in the back seat.

"Hey," Delilah said, "don't groan. My rapping skills are immense. I am the master."

"Of course you are."Mia said sarcastically.

We had pulled up to school and they were both still arguing. We got out and Seth came over, planting a kiss on Mia's head. They went off to class as I walked with Delilah.

"When did that happen?" Delilah asked me. I gave her a strange look.

"Its been going on for a while. How could you not of noticed it?"

"Well slap my ass and call me a sissy." She whispered mostly to her self but I heard it.

"What?" I asked, confused. She looked up at me with a smile and said, "nothing," and then skipped off to class with me on her heels. Specifically, the class was maths.

Maths. I hate maths. Especially the teacher. Mrs Dean. she moans about how her husband has had an affair. Again. So she can't be bothered to teach. She just sits and crys. Her eyes are red and blood shot showing that she had been crying.

Me, Delilah, Quil and Embry were sat at our table, watching as she honked her nose into a tissue.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't she just leave him?" Delilah says, her head in her hands as she watched, looking like the very picture of boredom.

"Maybe she's scared of losing him." Embry said from across the table from me. He was the only one that wasn't looking. Instead he was staring down at the table. He'd occasionally look up at me but then look away if I caught him.

"Oh yea," Delilah scoffed, "scared of some old man. Why doesn't she just junk punch him."

Quil looked at Delilah when she said this and laughed, "Like you weren't scared of mice that weren't even alive."

"I'm not scared of it." Delilah said, crossing her arms over her chest, "It was just disgusting."

"And also like you haven't got a phobia of chihuahuas."

"Is that even a real phobia?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Like people who always think they're being followed by ducks. And yes, that is a real phobia 'cause I know someone who has it." Delilah said with a smug smile on her face.

"Who?"

"Quil."

"No I don't." Quil exclaimed as he stood up onto his feet. She stood up also saying, "yes you do and don't lie."

"No, I don't." He said as he banged his fists onto the table. Like a child pulling a strop.

"Bitch I am ready to take this outside." She replied. He glared at her and sat back down, folding his arms over his chest. Delilah also sank back down into her chair.

I looked over at Embry and rolled my eyes. He smiled back at me, held up a finger and started scribbling down on a piece of paper. I watched curiously as he finished and handed it over to me. It read, "We need to talk."

I looked up at him, eyebrows raised and mouthed to him, "about what?" He only shook his head, took the note of me and wrote on it again. "Later." Was all he put.

Well I guess I was waiting then.

xxxxxxx

It wasn't till after school that I saw Embry again. Me, Delilah and Mia were walking out to the parking lot to find Embry leaning on Delilah's car.

"Oh, what is he doing there?" Mia asked curiously. I merely shrugged and started to go over but Delilah stopped me.

"Tell him not to scratch the paint. Me and Mia will wait over here so you can talk," the last word she made air quotes and gave me a devilish smile, " wave us over when you've finished." She finished and then let go off me. I walked over to Embry and he stayed leaning on the car, watching me as I came towards him with a smile playing on his lips.

"Delilah says don't scratch the paint." I told him as I reached him. He smiled even wider.

"I heard." He said. He waved at Delilah and then pulled out his key to show her. She wasn't impressed.

"What did you want to talk about." I sighed, drawing his attention back to me. He looked down at me, his smile nearly disappearing.

"Right," he said, "well, let's go somewhere else instead of a school parking lot to talk. I don't want to be over heard."

He walked around me and went to wait for me by his car. I waved Delilah and Mia over.

"Did that idiot scratch my car?" Delilah asked, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes squinted accusingly.

"No. I'm gonna catch a ride with Embry so I'll see you later, okay?" I said and noticed Delilah's eyes narrow even more.

"What about chicks be fore dicks, sisters before misters? Hhhmmm?" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Its not I'm gonna conspire with him to kill you." I told her. I hugged them both and walked over to his car.

"I'll see you guys later." I called over my shoulder to them.

"I want details." I heard Delilah shout and I grinned.

"Ready to go?" Embry asked and I nodded.

Embry ended up taking me back to Emily and Sam house but they weren't in so we sat side by side on the porch so we could talk.

"I have questions." Embry said as we sat down on the porch I gave him a weird look.

"YOU have questions?" I asked.

"Okay, we both have questions," he said with a smile, "but I would like you to answer mine first."

"Okay, what's your question?" I asked as I turned my body towards him, giving him my undivided attention.

"Okay, first, how do you know about vampires?"

"That's a long story."

"We have a while." He said as he folded his arms over his chest showing me he wasn't going to give up. I sighed and told him. I told him about the vampire that me and Mia had seen in the forest and what had happened. How we'd seen it kill someone and then how other people had come and torn it apart.

"The Cullens," he hissed, "they weren't supposed to be in forks at that time and definitely not on our turf."

"Who are the Cullens?"

"They're a family of vampires that only drink animal blood. The doctor that you saw when you were little. He was one of them."

"So that was were I'd seen him." I said in wonder. Embry stood up and it looked like he was shaking a little.

"I gotta tell Sam. They shouldn't of been on our land."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters," Embry said explosively, "they shouldn't of been there." He jumped of the porch and started walking to his car.

"And if they hadn't been there then me and Mia would be dead." I shouted after him. He stopped in his tracks, his muscles tensing.

"Me and Mia would be dead and that vampire would have killed even more." I told him. He slowly turned to look at me. I jumped of the porch and stood in front of him.

"Sometimes its good to break the rules." I said quietly. He smiled down at me and said, "you're right."

He leaned down and gave me a soft, short kiss on the lips.

"We aren't finished with questions." He whispered into my ear. I smiled up at him.

"I have two and then I should be okay... for now." I said.

"Fire away."

"Okay, what happened to the vampire? The one from the forest."

"Aahhh, yea, I was gonna say about that. We... Killed it. But, there are more, and if that one knew your name, then we think you and Mia need protecting, so be prepared to never be alone till it's sorted out." He said cheerily. He laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"What's your next question?"

"Why did you tell me your secret?"I asked. The smile fell from his face.

"I think we should leave that for another time."

"Its another secret, isn't it?"I asked and he nodded.

"Does Mia know?"He nodded again.

"Just tell me." I demanded. He sighed and sat on the hood of his car.

"Its because...of how i...feel for you."

"Right, and that makes so much sense," I said sarcastically, "come on, expand your answer a little."

"It doesn't need to be expanded. Did you miss me kissing you a minute ago or did you kind of zone out?" He said. He was looking down, kicking rocks with his feet.

"So you told me 'cause you have a crush!" I said, not believing what he had told me.

"It's a little deeper than that. I'm not a little boy that goes around going 'I like you'." He fumed.

"I don't get it."

"Yea, I know. Look, I'll say the word but it won't make sense." He said, getting up off the hood and standing in front of me.

"I imprinted on you. And THAT word makes me want to vomit." He sighed. There was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"You're right, I don't get it."

"You won't," he said, "its a wolf thing." I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head. He lifted my head with his finger and gave me a smile.

"C'mon," he said as he opened the car door for me, "I'll take you home."

He dropped me off at home and left. I walked into the house, preparing to be grilled by Mia.


	13. Date night killer part 1

Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with exams at school. I got a B in chemistry, just to brag hahaha. Also usually I use my phone to do this but it kinda fucked up so I had to get it fixed. At my school we call blackberrys shitberrys for a reason. Any way, on with the show.

* * *

"Please can I do your hair?" Mia whined, her hands clutched together in front of her as she begged me as we unloaded some boxes from grans car after her shopping spree at Walmart. I handed Mia a box and then waved to our neighbour, Mr Field, who was gardening.

Embry had decided that we should go on a "date" and had been asking me what I wanted to do for the past two weeks. So far he had eliminated surfing, hot air balloons and a candle lit dinner off the list of things we could do for our first date. It all seemed a little cringy to me. Not that I didn't appreciate the effort he was putting in but I just wasn't the type off person that was all soppy and romantic. I guess I was a lot like my mom in that way. Mia was the opposite. She could sit through hours of romantic movies while I just wanted to barf into my popcorn tub.

Mia pouted at me, still wanting to do my hair.

"Mia," I said, exasperated, "I don't even know when it will be. Is there really any point?"

"You don't know when it is? That's silly. How can you know your going on a date and not know when?" She asked, flinging her hands into the air. I rolled my eyes and took hold off her hands.

"He says he wants it to be a surprise."

"A surprise? That's not a surprise. A surprise would be him showing up at the time that you had agreed upon, dressed in a where's Wolly costume and then taking you to hawaii."

"It's still a surprise because I won't know what is happening at any time." I told her as I gave her a box that was full of-

"Oh my god what the hell are these." I screeched as I dropped the box onto the ground. Mia put the box she was carrying on the floor and opened the box I'd dropped. She pulled out suspender belts and stockings. I'm not going to go into detail about them because this is my GRAN'S box and I don't want to think about what she gets up to.

"Huh," Mia said, thoughtfully, "maybe she picked up the wrong box."

I shook my head, trying to shake the image of the items in the box out of my head and rubbed my eyes. Then gran decided to come out of the house to get some more boxes.

"Hey," she shouted out to us, "less talk, more work."

"Gran, we discovered something that we really wish we hadn't seen." Mia shouted back. Gran looked to be thinking carefully and then she shouted out to us, "you found my stockings?"

My eyes widened and saw our neighbour giving gran a weird look, which she noticed.

"What? I'm only 58 and i had their father when I was 18. There's still a little juice in my tank. If you know what I mean." Gran said to him and gave him a wink. Saying that he looked absolutely horrified would be an understatement.

"Gran!" I exclaimed as I ran up the porch steps and pushed her into the house.

"What, do you think he's too old for me?" She asked, confused.

"No, gran, you can't go around propositioning the neighbours." I told her sternly with a shake of my head.

"You're right, that is a bit out there. I'll just go off with the men from bingo."She said and then waddled off into the kitchen.

What went on in that woman's head I'll never know. And I don't think I'd want to.

Mia came in with a box and plonked it on the floor and then handed me the envelope that had been on top off it.

"If that is some love note for gran, I don't want to know." I said, holding my hands up in the air and looking at the envelope distastefully. Mia rolled her eyes and put it in my hand.

"I don't know what it is. It was just posted. But, if it is for gran, you can give it to her." she said and skipped back outside to the car.

I looked down at the envelope. It said gran's name on it so threw it on the table and went back outside for more boxes. As i got down the porch steps gran shouted out of her bedroom window, "Lexi, go pick up ice cream from the store. I'm going to Moira's to play cards and meet this new fella of her's."

I rolled my eyes and went back into the house for some money. I said goodbye to Mia and wandered around La push looking for the store. I found it and bought the ice cream but as I came out I accidently walked into some one. All i could smell was perfume, lke had been whacked in the face with a bouquet of flowers. I was bigger than them so they were knocked onto their ass. When I looked down at them I realised it was one of the girls from the beach the day of my birthday. I think name was... Melissa? I wasn't sure. she glared up at me and got up, brushing off her but as she did.

"Can't you watch where you are going you oaf, or did being a weirdo make you blind." she said, bitterly. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's very offensive to blind people."

"You're right," she said with an evil smirk, "compared to you they are better."

I couldn't resist. All the crap she was spouting was doing my tree in. so i punched her. It wasn't too hard, just a light punch in the mouth. It didn't make her teeth fall out but it knocked her back onto her ass. She shot back up and grabbed onto my hair, pulling it so my head went back. She then punched me in the stomach. we were on the side walk struggling with each other for awhile until someonepicked me up off her. By mistake I elbowed them in the face. I turned around to see chief Swan holding his nose.

"Oops."I said quietly. brought his hand away from his nose, blood covering his hand and dribbling down his face. He turned me around and cuffed my hands behind my back and marched me to his police car while telling me my rights.

Xxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe it." Embry choked out between laughs. Since my gran had gone out and i couldn't ehold of her, had to call Embry. He started laughing as soon as he enter the station and saw me, he carried on laughing as we left and was still laughing as he drove me home.

"What, haven't you done something stupid before?"

"Not that stupid, no." He laughed back. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, Watching as we sped past the forest. It was already getting dark and it was only 4 o'clock.

"Hey," Embry said quietly, getting my attention, "no more fights okay. I couldn't handle it if you got hurt."

"Aaawww, what are you gonna do, Fight my battles for me? Are you gonna be my knight in shining armour?" I asked as I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"No, but I'll protect you from them."

"You can't protect me from everything." I told him, serious now. He looked at me in the corner of his eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Can't I?"

I narrowed my eyes at him but he just kept on smiling.

We reached the turn off for my house but he just went past it. I looked over at him, eyebrows pulled together.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, cautiously.

"Date night. Surprised?" He asked with a grin.

"I am actually. Did you plan my arrest then?"

"Ha, no. That was all you." He chuckled and then pulled to a stop at a gate that went into the forest.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered. He looked over at me and blinked a few timed.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know, vampires?"

"They'd be able to hear you, whether you're whispering or not." He said and jumped out of the car. I fumbled with the car lock as I tried to follow him and scurried to catch up with him. He took my hand and guided me through the pitch black forest. He stopped suddenly and turned to me.

"Now, Mia said that you liked roller coasters. And horses."

"Yea, I don't see how either of them could be in the forest at night time."

"No, but there are wolves running around here, aren't there?" He said with a wink. I have no idea how I managed to see that though. I frowned up at him.

"Eh?" I said. He grinned down at me and started to take of his clothes.

"So this is what you thought I'd like for a date. A striptease?"

"No, but how about you ride on my back while I'm a wolf? Your own personal pony." I took a step back, slightly scared. Sure I liked roller coasters, but I was strapped in on them. What if I fell off?

"You want me to ride you?"

"I'm sorry, are we still talking about wolves or did you have something else in mind?" He asked so I slapped his arm.

"Idiot."

"You suggested it."

"What ever. Are we gonna do this or not?" I asked. He chuckled and started to shake and then he was a wolf. He nudged me with his head. I scrabbled onto his back and kicked his side lightly as if he was a horse.

"Ya, go horsey." I giggled. He bolted and I had to grab onto his fur so I didn't fall. I hid my face on his shoulder and then, when I gained some courage, I was able to look up. It was pretty amazing. I looked behind us to see if I could see the car, trying to judge how far we had gone. Suddenly, I was knocked off his back, like I had been tackled by a rugby player, but I never hit the ground. I was catapulted into the arms of someone hard as stone. I looked up to try and see their face. All that stood out was the red eyes. Uh-oh.

Watcha think? there is a date night killer part 2 but I can't remeber what was gonna happen but know it was gonna be big so bare with me.

Xoxoxox

-H


End file.
